


just a force from above

by icemachine



Series: doom patrol daily drabbles [9]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemachine/pseuds/icemachine
Summary: “Through Larry Trainor’s memories, I have… observed that when humans have an interest in one another, they give each other gifts."





	just a force from above

Flex expected several things after moving into the manor; sleepless nights, loud arguments heard between walls, weird and difficult end of the world situations (Larry says that there are a  _ lot  _ of them here), awkward team dinners, being forced to watch Rita’s movies…

His predictions come true. He can hear Hammerhead yell at Cliff from his room, he watches Larry eat dinner by blending all of his food and drinking it through a straw, and Rita is a good actress - he’s probably the only one genuinely entertained by them, she’s powerful on the screen. It reminds him of what he used to watch, in the ANT F—

What Flex didn’t expect, however, was to see the Negative Spirit---as Larry calls him---wake him up from a six hour nap. Floating in his room, sparking and crackling with a sound that almost resembles a melody. He’s just - floating there, above his bed, watching him.

“Mind coming back later, Sparky? I’m still a little tired, so—”

“Keeg.”

“Come again?”

“My name is Keeg. Not sparky.” He pauses, looking up at the ceiling, back down at him. Remembering. “I don’t think I ever told you that.”

“Uh. No, I don’t think you did.”

_ Keeg.  _ Odd name. Flex remembers their first conversation -  _ nice to meet you, I’ll help you escape.  _ Quick, rushed. Shattered before possibility.

When he first saw Keeg—

When he first saw Keeg, he was terrified. Until his eyes adjusted to the light, until Keeg spoke to him, until he realized that Keeg was - something to marvel at, something fascinating. His appearance was deceiving; he looked malevolent, but sounded - kind, almost, rough and weak after the screaming. Maybe he only saw Flex as a way out and nothing more, but Flex understands.

God knows what they did to him in there. 

“You can continue to call me that. If you want. I don’t mind.”

“Okay…”

“I have something for you.”

He’s interested. “What is it?”

“Through Larry Trainor’s memories, I have… observed that when humans have an interest in one another, they give each other gifts. One moment.”

He floats away, through the door. Interest? What the hell does  _ interest  _ mean? Interest. Of course Keeg has an interest in him. They know each other. Why does that warrant gift giving—

_ Oh. _

His door is thrown open. Keeg is hauling some sort of large rock into his bedroom. It’s - a moving mixture of fire reds and oranges, like a solid sunset. He’s never seen anything like it.

This is certainly a development. It’s a development that, surprisingly, he doesn’t mind.

“Thanks,” he says. His face is starting to ache - oh, he’s been smiling. How did he not realize  _ that?  _ “But uh, for future reference, usually we don’t give each other giant rocks. Smaller ones, maybe. Flowers are nice.”

“Oh,” Keeg says, and falls into a standing position. “Of course. I didn’t know.”

“Thank you, though,” Flex says. He’s still unable to control his expression. Thankfully the muscles in his face don’t have any drastic powers, as far as he’s aware. “I like it.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i love them feedback appreciated


End file.
